


Late Night Thoughts

by SmartZelda



Series: Soriku Oneshots [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, shower thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 09:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20851433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/pseuds/SmartZelda
Summary: Sora can't fall asleep. He decides to wake Riku up with his shower thoughts.





	Late Night Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> These oneshots contain fluff and/or angst, no smut.

Sora lies under the covers in bed. He watches a blade from the ceiling fan go round and round as he sighs into the darkness.

_Why can't I just fall asleep? I can't stop thinking of things..._

Eventually, he faces the person in bed beside him and taps his back. "Riku?"

"Sora...go to bed," Riku mutters from under the covers.

"Riku...I...I can't go to sleep. Are you awake?"

Riku sighs, then turns over to face Sora. "No, why?"

Sora faces the ceiling once again. "I've just been having these...weird thoughts lately."

"Like what?"

"Well," Sora begins, "if a guinea pig and normal pig had a baby...would it be called a piggy or guinea pig?" Sora turns his head to look at Riku.

"Well, Sora..." Riku begins to smirk. "If you and I could have a baby, do you think it would get my beauty and your late night thoughts, or your sexy body and my late night murder thoughts?"

Sora begins to blush hard, "Umm...Riku..."

_I don't know how to feel about this. I didn't expect him to say that._

Riku laughs, "I'm kidding, sweetheart. I would never hurt you instead of protecting you. Just go to sleep."

Sora blushes harder. "Okay."

Riku wraps his arms around Sora and kisses his forehead, causing Sora to giggle.

_Maybe we should have gone to bed like this in the _ _first_ _ place._

"I love you, Riku," Sora whispers to the air as he smiles. His mind calms down within Riku's embrace, and the stillness of the room, accompanied with the blankness of his mind, and the safety he feels in Riku's arms eventually lulls him off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was pretty much the shortest one I ever wrote, especially since I based it around an person a and person b scenario. It's the first one so far that isn't a fanfic idea adapted to be a oneshot. 
> 
> I am always open to constructive criticism and appreciation! I hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
